


That Odd Conversation

by nazangel



Series: Sherlock 'The Freak', 'The Highly Functioning Sociopath' Holmes Actually Has A Heart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson is an ass, F/M, Gen, Nice Sherlock, Sherlock being nice, odd conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Sally and Sherlock have a civilized conversation for once.





	That Odd Conversation

Sally banged the door of the little storage room and sat down on one of the closest chairs. Not that anyone was here to mind. Everyone else had gone home.

Well except for Anderson, who she could her now stomping toward the exit.

They had fought. Again. He had said stupid shit. She had shouted back, and the thing had turned into a full-blown altercation. Thank god no one was still here.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, someone cleared their throat right beside her. She looked up and nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

Sherlock bloody Holmes was standing over. That was not the reason for her surprise. Usually, his presence would have resulted in a scathing mark and annoyance at the fact that she had not heard him approaching,

No, she was surprised because Sherlock Bloody Holmes was standing over her with two mugs of tea, one extended toward her.

In a bit of shock, she automatically took the cup. Sherlock pulled a chair about a foot away from her and sat down.

Once she recovered she instantly spoke, “What the hell is this?”

“Tea,” said Sherlock, simply

Sally considered the cup. Had he poisoned it?

“No Donovan. I did not poison it. I was working on the latest robbery case and decided since there was not a murderer on the lose, I could get myself some horrendous Yard tea.  I head the commotion and deduced that you would not want to drive back home instantly considering police officers are taught that driving while angry will most likely get you in an accident, which means that you have a little more sense that the imbecile that just stomped out of here,”

Sally could not help but snort, “Why did you make me tea,”

Sherlock shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m tired. John’s rubbing off on me. Your state invoked an unnecessary feeling of pity.  A mix of all the above? You take your pick,”

“Okay…”

This was odd. Sherlock was making her tea. Granted things between them were no longer filled with the same animosity as before. Her ‘Freak’ did not have the same bite to it and Sherlock had started to keep his belittling to when it was warranted or when he was really agitated.

Still. This was odd.

She came out of her thoughts to see Sherlock giving her a calculating look, the look that said ‘I’m deducing the hell out of you,’

“Can I ask you something?” said Sherlock, “And this is not me being rude, I am genuinely curious,”

Now Sally was curious too, “Go ahead,”

“Why do you do this to yourself? I have tried and tried but I can not figure it out,”

“Do what,”

“The Anderson situation,” said Sherlock, “You do not love him, I can tell that, yet you keep letting him put you down. Why?”

“I – what?” said Sally, completely shocked. Never in a million years had she expected this question from Sherlock.

“You could do so much better Donovan,” said Sherlock with an ait or nonchalance

“What?”

“You could do better than shit like Anderson. He has no sense of loyalty, he does not care about you,”

“What?” apparently it as the only thing she was still capable of saying

“You could do so much better,” said Sherlock, “You’re a good woman, competent at your job, even if you need my help to do it, gentle with victims. I know quite a few men, just in this place that would love to be with you so why is it that you deliberately make yourself unhappy? I just can’t figure it out,”

Sally just sat there in shock, “A good woman?”

“Just because I think you’re an idiot most times, does not mean that I am blind to some other characteristics of yours,”

“Oh,”

“So, what is the answer to my question?”

“I don’t know,” whispered Sally

“Well,” said Sherlock, “That is probably why I couldn’t figure it- Wait I got it!”

Sherlock jumped up and headed to Dimmock’s office.

“Got what,” said Sally

“The robber,” said Sherlock, “It’s so obvious. I’ve got to call Dimmock,”

With that he was gone, leaving Sally standing in the middle of the room, still a bit in shock.

It occurred to her later, that Sherlock had not been taking ‘a break’ but rather working on the case and talking to her at the same time.

God, she had to admit, that Freak really did have a one of a kind mind.

**Three weeks later.**

“Hey, Freak,”

“Hello Sally,” said Sherlock, snatching the crime scene pictures from her, “Vulgar as always I see,”

Sally rolled her eyes and huffed at him.

Suddenly Sherlock tilted his head and started laughing.

“Are you laughing at a body of a dead woman? What the bloody hell Freak?”

“Oh no,” said Sherlock, “I am laughing at the idiocy of your colleagues. Dimmock and Stanley to be specific,”

“Now what did they do?” said Sally, “Not notice a spec of dust on somebody’s shoes?”

Sherlock grinned, “Worse. They are both fighting to see who gets to ask you out first,”

“WHAT?!”

A few heads turned toward them, and Sally smiled sheepishly. Once they saw who she was talking to, they turned away, assuming that Sherlock had just offended her again.

“What,” repeated Sally, voice lower this time

“They are fighting to see who gets you out first. So stupid!”

Sally ignored the first part, “Why is it stupid? Wait. You probably think that I’m too much of a bitch to be asked out by anyone,”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “You bring up a good point, however, I think it’s stupid is, because I know you will turn both of them down. Want to know why?”

“I’ll bite. Why?”

“Because Gregson from the drug division is coming over here to ask you out right now and he is much more you type,” said Sherlock, “And he’s very attractive,”

Sally’s eyes widened, and she whipped around to see Anthony Gregson coming toward her. The man stopped, looked from her surprised expression to Sherlock’s smug one and groaned.

“Damn you bastard!” said Anthony, “you deduced it didn’t you?”

Sherlock just grinned and shrugged. Anthony sighed and looked at her in defeat.

By now Sally had already collected her wits. She looked Gregson up and down. He was nervous, that much was obvious, but like always he was carrying himself with the right amount of confidence.

And Sherlock had been right. The man was attractive and her type.

“So, Gregson,” said Sally, “Pick me up for coffee at 7:00,”

Anthony’s face instantly it up, “My pleasure Sergeant,”

Sally waved him off after that.

Sherlock sighed, “Poor man has no idea the mess he is getting himself into. Maybe I should warn him,”

Sally threw a stale bagel at his head.

* * *

 

Sherlock hurried over to the crime scene with John Watson on tow.

Right before he stepped inside, he looked Sally up and down.

“Hmm. Look at you. Seems like the date went well,”

“Oi shut it Freak!” said Sally, “Stop deducing me and go look at the scene,”

Sherlock’s smirk promised further torture, but Sally could allow it. After all, the odd, late night conversation was partly the reason she had gone on a date with the Gregson in the first plate.


End file.
